


Manners

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: The partners [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Snart receives a manner of lesson, aboard the Waverider on a lazy morning, in the kitchen…





	Manners

Come on Lenny…”

“Don't call me that! spat Leonard in his usual cold tone.”

“I'll call you what I want Lenny, unless you prefer I call you Pretty?” His voice was meant to be teasing but somehow sounded leery.

“Don't you dare, hissed his partner!”

“Sure Lenny, whatever.” He made a carefree shrug.

“Mick! We had an agreement…” Snart’s hand was edging dangerously close to the cold gun at his hip.

“Tell you what, I'll call you whatever you like.” Mick said cheerfully before adding in a voice that brooked no nonsense. “You just have to ask nicely…”

“Bite me!”

“Don't tempt me, Lenny!” He was growling through clenched teeth, tempted indeed to teach the brat a lesson right here, right now.

“I said don't call me that…”

“And I told you to ask nicely.”

They were locked in a head-butting stance and this time his voice was iron hard, heated white and ice tempered. He was on the verge of losing it and knew if he did he would never have the upper hand again. He was not gonna let that happen.

“We had a deal Mick. This stuff stays private.”

He was coiled, ready to strike and Mick knew that if he kept pushing that way, they would solve the problem with their fists. For once he didn’t want to. He was going to be smarter than that if it was the death of him. And he was not gonna let Snart win this one. With an effort, he let go of his own fury and reverted to a lighter tone.

“It’s not like we have an audience here. Tell you what, you can beg me tonight if you prefer. But until you do, I'm calling you Lenny.”

His sudden change of energy seemed to take Snart aback and he snapped, admitting his defeat and storming out of the room with a disgusted “Fine!”.

“What was that about?” asked Sarah as she entered the room. Flummoxed, she watched Snart’s retreating back.

“Teaching him manners” answered Mick smugly.

Sarah eyed him thoughtfully, not quite sure what kind of manners a man such as Mick could teach anyone above five years old. She had a growing feeling that things between those two were not entirely what they used to be. Their dynamic seemed to have changed since they met their doppelgangers, to be more balanced if still a bit unstable. She smiled, happy for them.


End file.
